


happy birthday, kid

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Shuutoku High (Freeform)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuutoku throws a little party for their ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday, kid

"Hey, hasn’t that guy had a little too much to drink? You’d probably know better than the rest of us."

Miyaji pulled Takao aside and pointed across the court to where their team’s ace was singing a song about shiruko he seemed to be making up on the spot. Ootsubo and Kimura were sitting on the floor in front of him, admiring his performance when they weren’t digging around in the cooler for more beer.

"Ah, no it looks like he’s having fun! Aw, everyone clapped!" Miyaji glared down at Takao’s lopsided smile. So neither of his idiot first years were sober. He  _told_  Kimura bringing alcohol to Midorima’s surprise party was a bad idea - surely sneaking into Shuutoku’s gym at night would be enough of a shock for Midorima, no need to get him drunk, too. (He wondered how Takao had talked him into doing it, but this wasn’t the right time to ask.) Miyaji sighed, pulled Takao’s arm, and marched him to Midorima. He was as red as he had been while singing and was now struggling to figure out how to put on the thick green sweater Ootsubo had just handed him.

"You can do it, Midorima!"

"Just a little further, your senpai are rooting for you! Ah, Miyaji, Takao! Look how much Midorima likes the sweater Ootsubo gave him! He thanked me for the pineapples, too!"

Miyaji was momentarily horrified that the other third years were behaving as idiotically as the first years, but he quickly decided he’d rather start drinking with them than babysit any longer. 

"Midorima! Stop trying to put that damn sweater on, it’s summer! Take this," he fished out a phone charm from his pocket and tossed it at Midorima. To his credit, the first year caught it without falling over. “Now take  _this_  and go sit on the bench for a while." With that, he pushed Takao at Midorima. The two instantly clung to each other; it may have been just to keep standing, but it was annoying all the same.

“ _Go._ ”

Midorima didn’t move but to pull Takao a little closer. He smiled (still an uncommon sight, but not as rare as it had once been) and said, “Thank you. I’m grateful for your presents, and I had," he had to pause to hiccup," I had fun. I’m glad you all wanted to do this. Thank you."

Ootsubo and Kimura raised their glasses and shouted, “To Midorima!" in unison, while Takao clung to him and wailed “Shin-chan!" in an almost devout way. Miyaji snorted and finally grabbed a drink for himself out of the cooler. 

"Yeah. Happy birthday. We’ll do this next year, too. But only if you idiots get out of my sight right now." As the first years staggered off towards the bench (still with their arms wrapped around each other), Miyaji sat down next to his other teammates. 

"Did you drunks manage to give him the card?"

"Yeah yeah, we did."

"So concerned about Midorima!"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Hey, both of you! We can all admit it right? We meant what we wrote there. And he appreciated it. Look, he’s reading it to Takao again."

Miyaji looked over to the bench and sure enough,Midorima was proudly reading the card out to a spellbound Takao. 

_Thank you for being part of our team. We’ll all miss playing with you. Happy birthday, ace._


End file.
